


Ein perfektes Paar

by Rodo



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Deutsch, Drabble, Implied Non-Con, Implied Underage, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Geschrieben für <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil">sevil</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ein perfektes Paar

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für [sevil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil).

Voldemort blickte den engelsgleichen Jungen durchdringend an, der zu seinen Füßen lag und flehte. Um was? Eigentlich war es ihm egal. Er würde schließlich kriegen, was er wollte. Der Junge war perfekt. Schönheit und Macht, sie hatten schon immer zusammengehört. Und Schönheit war alles, was ihm noch fehlte.

Dracos Kehle war schon wund, so sehr hatte er darum gebettelt, trotz seines Versagens am Leben gelassen zu werden. Nur schwach nahm er seine Mutter wahr, das Gesicht tränenverschmiert. Dann traf sein Blick den seines Lords und er wusste genau, woran dieser dachte. Und was er für sein Leben würde tun müssen.

_Ende_


End file.
